Vanilla and Orange Blossom
by sakura ten'nyo
Summary: Two feuding families. A centuries old quarrel. A pair of starcross'd lovers. In fair...Tokyo? Romeo and Juliet with a twist. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and Kagome: a Romeo and Juliet for our generation

CAST

Romeo- Inuyasha

Juliet- Kagome

Lord and Lady Montague- Inuyasha's parents

Lord and Lady Capulet- Kagome's parents

Mercutio- Miroku

Juliet's Nurse- Sango

Friar Lawrence- Mushin

Benvolio- Shippo

Prince Escalus- Kaede

Paris- Kouga

Tybalt- Naraku

The Apothecary- Mukostu

Rosaline- Kikyo

The story: The classically tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet with an Inuyasha-ish twist.

Chapter 1 A Valuable Lesson for All

"Lady Kaede!" called Rin.

The elderly lady looked up from the police report she was looking over. Her white hair was knotted in a tight bun at the back of her head. Her smart gray suit revealed that she meant business. Her right eye was covered with an eye patch. She had lost that eye when she was still a cadet.

"Lady Kaede!" the girl said again.

"Yes, Rin? What is it that bothers ye so?" the grizzled police commissioner said as she looked at her young assistant.

"I was organizing some old files and I noticed this one," she said as she handed the black folder to her superior.

Kaede looked at the title on the folder. It said 'Takahashi and Higurashi Case'. She sighed and put down the folder. It brought back many memories for her.

"I didn't know what to do with it, so I decided to ask you," the young woman said, pointing at the file on the desk.

Kaede leaned back in her chair. She placed her fingers together so that they formed a steeple.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. If it brings back any painful memories for you, I'll throw it away." Kirara reached for the file but Kaede stopped her hand.

"No. Keep the file. It teaches a valuable lesson," she muttered.

Kirara nodded and picked up the folder.

"May I ask, ma'am? What happened?" she asked.

"Sit down, Rin. This tale may take a while to tell," Kaede said.

Rin sat in the wooden chair in front of the desk. Kaede stood and closed the blinds, save for the ones looking out over the city of Tokyo. Then she sat down again and started her story.

"It's been fifteen years since it happened. The powerful Takahashi and Higurashi families had quarreled for decades. I was a sergeant at the time. The Takahashis had a son, Inuyasha. He was a very talented and handsome young actor. The Higurashis had a daughter, Kagome. She was a beautiful and extremely gifted singer and dancer. The two families hated the very ground the other walked on. Even their servants hated each other. The families were getting into street fights regularly and many deaths ensued; my cousin, Miroku, was one of them. They were both too stubborn to make up and too proud to give in to the other. So, as ye may have guessed, nothing was accomplished. Until that fateful evening…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 That Fateful Evening

Bankotsu and Suikotsu were walking along the main street of downtown Tokyo; pushing each other, laughing, joking, being stupid teenage boys. **(I apologize to any teenage boy who is reading this.)**

Suddenly, a group of Higurashis confronted them.

"Oooh, look at the Higurashis! I'm so scared!" Bankotsu mocked.

His friend laughed and pulled on his bottom eyelid and stuck out his tongue. Their enemies growled.

"Are you mocking us, Takahashi?" shouted one of the men.

"What if we are?"

"If you're so tough, why don't you fight us?!"

Bankotsu pulled out his giant halberd and Suikotsu strapped on his claws.

The Higurashis drew their katanas and charged. Shippo, nephew of Lady Takahashi, drew his sword and blocked the attacks.

"That's enough!" he shouted.

He pulled both weapons out of the grasps of their owners. Then, he heard someone approaching and he turned to face the man. It was Naraku Higurashi, Lady Higurashi's nephew. Shippo stood.

"Hey, make yourself useful and help me break this up!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Why should I?" Naraku sneered.

"Come on, man! I need some help with these guys!"

"I detest peace, why should I help you keep it? We're done here, gentlemen." And he stalked off with the Higurashis in tow.

Shippo watched them go. Then, he heard his phone ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It said "Lady Izayoi". He put the phone to his ear and his aunt's voice came through the earpiece.

"Shippo! Where is my son? He was supposed to be here an hour ago!" Lady Izayoi Takahashi said to her nephew.

"I last saw him earlier this morning, m'lady," the kitsune demon said.

"Could you find, please?" the lovely lady entreated.

"Already moving, Lady Izayoi," he answered and he shut his cell phone.

He walked through the sakura trees in the park, looking through the branches of a few trees. Suddenly, he saw white and red, Shippo ran up to his cousin.

"Hey Inuyasha!"

"Hi, Shippo," he said, standing up and starting to walk.

"Don't give me that, what's eatin' ya, cuz?" the teenager said, stopping the boy and turning him to face him.

"Nothing, just a broken heart," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Great, so now you're depressed _and_ melodramatic. What next?"

"You mock me?"

"No, I'm just sick of this crap! And I've got a message."

"Okay then, shoot."

"Inuyasha, your mom's looking for you. Apparently, you were supposed to be back at the mansion an hour ago." Shippo's foot started to tap.

"Jeez, what are you? My mother?" Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes.

"I'm not, but your real mother is worried about you, so let's go."

They walked out of the park and onto the street. They stood with a young woman on the sidewalk; her nose was in a bunch of papers. She started to walk even though the sign said to stop. Sensing danger, Inuyasha grabbed the woman before she walked into oncoming traffic. Startled, she looked up and saw Inuyasha and then she saw the traffic she was about to walk into. Flustered, she bowed.

"Thank you so much for saving my life! In return, you two are hereby invited to the Higurashis' party this evening, as long as you aren't Takahashis. It's a masquerade, so wear a costume," she said.

She bowed again and hurried off. Shippo and Inuyasha looked at each other. Shippo smiled deviously. Tonight would be the party of a lifetime.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Man, tonight is gonna be so friggin' awesome!" Miroku shouted in the limo. He was dressed as a monk.

"Yeah, awesome," Inuyasha muttered as he stared aimlessly out the tinted glass.

"Aw, come on, Yash! Get some party spirit on! I heard Kikyo's gonna be there," Shippo said cleverly. His costume was army fatigues.

"Yeah? So what! Not like she ever even notices me," the hanyou grumbled.

"Well, screw you! I'm gonna have a good time!" Miroku said and the three of them got out of the limo.

The Higurashi mansion loomed over them. Its façade was aglow with colored lights and lanterns.

"Damn," the three teenagers said in unison.

They walked inside and an even more amazing sight met their eyes. They whistled and stood beside the drink table. Some Higurashi girls smiled coyly at the boys and one lovely young lady stole Miroku and another took Shippo, so now, Inuyasha was all alone in a sea of enemies.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Uncle, there is a Takahashi here," Naraku growled.

The tall dark-haired man he had addressed turned to him and scowled.

"You won't lay a finger on him tonight, Naraku," he said calmly.

"But, Uncle!" the demon protested.

A hand came whistling through the air and struck Naraku on his cheek.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Him," Lord Higurashi said quietly.

"Yes, Uncle," Naraku answered and he slunk off to the dance floor.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Inuyasha was bored out of his mind. He was dressed in a black T-shirt with black jeans and a black jacket. He wore a black fedora and a mask. The Tetsusaiga was at his hip. His white hair and amber eyes stood out in the pulsating lights. He looked very dashing.

He scanned the crowd for the gorgeous girl he hoped to meet up with, Kikyo. He found her. Weaving his way in and out of dancing couples, he came to Kikyo, surrounded by men. She was wearing a very skimpy white ensemble and her face looked like an ice sculpture, cold and beautiful. She was often called ice queen and for good reason.

"What do you want?" she said coldly.

Inuyasha's courage failed him.

"Um, uh, g-, I gotta go!" he stuttered and he turned and left, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Talk much?" he heard Kikyo say and then mocking laughter.

He hung his head in embarrassment. Then, the house lights went down and a voice boomed over the microphone.

"And now it is my pleasure to present to you…Kagome!"

Inuyasha looked up at the stage and all thoughts of Kikyo were eradicated. A young woman stepped up to the mike and smiled to the screaming crowd.

She was small, wearing a strapless gold dress that wrapped around her waist and ended just below her knees. Her chocolate hair was pulled up with gold pins and her eyes were coffee brown. Her skin was just like porcelain, soft and white. She was perfect in every aspect of the word.

Inuyasha's heart wouldn't stop pounding in his chest. It beat in time to the throbbing bass chords and the drums. His breath stopped in his lungs and he had to remind himself to breathe. He tore off his mask. His head was spinning and he felt hot. No, it wasn't the dozens of bodies crammed into one small space or the bright lights. It was…love. Pure, inescapable, unintentional, unbelievable, wonderful love. Then, the music softened and a sweet, clear voice swept over the crowd. It was the voice of an angel and it was coming from the stunning creature on the stage. She looked down and her eyes fell on Inuyasha. She smiled again and continued to sing.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile,_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah._

_You built the love, but that love falls apart_

_A little piece of heaven, turns to dark._

_Listen to your heart._

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart._

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why;_

_But listen to your heart..._

_Before...you tell him goodbye._

Inuyasha was speechless. How could this beautiful girl also have a beautiful voice? The odds seemed impossible. The song ended and the crowd went wild. Inuyasha just stood there, unable to think, unable to breathe, totally incapacitated. The announcer returned to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kagome!" he said earning another round of applause for the girl dressed in gold.

She curtsied and left the stage. Inuyasha struggled through the crowd and met her at the bottom of the steps. She started and smiled at him.

"Hi, can I help you?" she said sweetly, her voice was sugar on Inuyasha's demon ears.

"You were amazing," he breathed and he kissed her very gently.

Kagome was startled by this strange boy but allowed the kiss. They broke apart and she smiled.

"You kiss by the book," she whispered.

"Should I thank you for that?" he asked.

She giggled; her laugh was all the wonderful things in the world sewn together in a symphony of loveliness. Inuyasha smiled a crooked smile and that made Kagome's beautiful face glow with happiness. Just then, a woman touched her arm.

"Kagome, your mother would like to speak to you," she said kindly.

"Alright, Sango," she said and then she turned and walked away.

Sango was about to leave when Inuyasha caught her arm.

"Sorry, but, who's her mother?" he asked politely,

"She's the lady of the house," she replied and she turned to follow Kagome.

_Then, that means…Kagome's a Higurashi!_ he thought.

"Sango, who was that man?" Kagome asked.

"His name is Inuyasha, a Takahashi and the son of your enemy," Sango said distastefully.

Kagome searched the floor for the white-haired boy, but she couldn't see him. He had slipped out a back door and outside where he disappeared into the dark night.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Kagome!" shouted Lady Higurashi. "What were you thinking? Getting up on that stage without my permission! I can't believe you had the nerve to do that!"

"Mom, come on! I was doing something I love to do! Is that a crime all of a sudden?" the teenager protested.

They were in Kagome's room; Lady Higurashi, Lord Higurashi, Sango, and Kagome.

"Don't you sass me, young lady! I'm still your mother and I don't want you on that stage!" Lady Higurashi screeched.

Lord Higurashi put his hands on her shoulders.

"Come now, my dear. Calm down. If Kagome wants to sing, let her sing. I don't see what's so terrible about it," Lord Higurashi soothed.

"If a Takahashi were to get to her because she was on the stage, I don't know what I'd do," she cried.

"Madam, there were no Takahashis at the party tonight; how could one get to her?" Sango put in.

Lady Higurashi calmed down some and nodded.

"You're right, Sango. I was overreacting," she said and then she turned to Kagome, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just want to keep you safe. You really did a beautiful job on that stage."

Kagome smiled.

"It's okay, Mom. I understand," she said and Lady Higurashi embraced her.

Their business completed, Lord and Lady Higurashi left Kagome's room. Exhausted, Kagome sat down in front of her vanity and Sango began to remove the golden pins from Kagome's intricate hairstyle. Her hair fell in chocolate waves to her waist, silky and smooth. Sango set the pins down on the cherry vanity and left to help with the party.

Alone, Kagome looked beside her at the white dove that sat obediently in its silver cage. She poked her finger through the bars and stroked its snowy neck. The dove trilled happily and Kagome sighed. She opened the cage door and the bird hopped onto her outstretched finger, perfectly still and content in her mistress's gaze.

"You're so lucky, Yukiko," she murmured, "You can fly away from this place whenever you want. I feel like I'm in a cage all the time. Do you ever feel like that?" Yukiko looked at her with her small black eyes. "Aren't I silly, of course you feel like that."

Kagome laughed at herself; was she going nuts? She was having an in-depth conversation with a bird. But still, Kagome wanted freedom more than anything. No, that was a lie. She wanted love more than anything. Sure, Mom and Dad loved her but Kagome wanted the love of one special boy.

Kagome opened the doors to her balcony walked out into the cool night air. She looked up at the sky, twinkling with stars.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha…what kind of name is that? It suits him though. I really wish he wasn't a Takahashi; he might have been that perfect boy. I mean, it's only the name Takahashi that I'm enemies with. Besides, that fight is totally stupid! I don't know what I'm trying to say, but…I think I might be in love with him!" she whispered to the stars winking overhead.

Now, Inuyasha had been in the garden below during this proclamation and he was stunned by the end of the monologue. She loved him? He edged around the bush he was hiding behind. Kagome saw a darkened figure in the garden.

"Hey! What are you doing in there? Spying on me? Come out where I can see you!" she shouted.

Inuyasha stepped out into the light of the full moon with his hands raised in surrender, the silvery light made his white hair glow like stardust.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? If my cousins find you, you're dead!" Kagome said.

"I'm not afraid of your family. I'm more worried about getting lost in your eyes," he murmured, lowering his hands.

Kagome blushed and smiled.

"You're making me blush," she whispered.

"I know. I can see it. It's very pretty," he answered.

Kagome turned her head and covered her cheeks with her hands. Inuyasha grinned crookedly. He leapt onto the balcony next to her. She squeaked and giggled softly. He smiled again and moved closer to her. She leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"You're trying to get on my good side, aren't you?" she whispered so that only his demon ears could hear.

"If it means that I can get you to marry me, hell yes," he whispered.

Kagome heard people coming up the stairs and she turned to Inuyasha with urgency in her eyes.

"You have to go. If my family finds you, it's over for both of us," she whispered frantically.

Inuyasha jumped off the balcony and turned to her.

"Go! Get out of here!" she whispered.

"Just say you'll marry me," he pleaded.

"Alright, I'll marry you," she answered, "I'll send Sango at nine to get details, okay?"

Inuyasha smiled.

"Perfect," he whispered, "I love you."

Kagome was stunned, then ecstatic.

"I love you, too. Now get out of here!"

He turned and ran off at superhuman speed. Kagome watched him go and one of her favorite songs popped into her head. She decided to follow her impulse and sing.

_I follow the night._

_Can't stand the light._

_When will I begin_

_To live again?_

_One day I'll fly away,_

_Leave all this to yesterday._

_What more could your love do for me?_

_When will love be through with me?_

_Why live life from dream to dream,_

_And dread the day,_

_When dreaming ends._

Inuyasha's demon ears caught the song and he sang the next line.

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world…_

Kagome heard and she smiled.

_One day I'll fly away,_

_Leave all this to yesterday._

_Why live life from dream to dream?_

_And dread the day when dreaming ends._

_One day I'll fly away,_

_Fly, fly away._

Kagome sighed and returned to her room. She was going to be married to the boy of her dreams, could anything possibly go wrong?

Unfortunately, everything possible would go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Marriage and Murder

Inuyasha walked happily through the woods to Mushin's cell. Mushin was the head monk at a small temple in town. He found Mushin on his back with an empty _sake_ bottle by his side.

_Typical_, thought Inuyasha in disgust.

He kicked the intoxicated monk.

"Wake up, you old fart!" he shouted in his face.

Mushin opened his beady little eyes and peered around groggily. Then he looked up at Inuyasha and smiled stupidly.

"Why hello, Inuyasher! What'sh upfff?" he slurred.

Inuyasha sighed.

"You're drunk, aren't you? Not like that's a surprise," he muttered.

"I reshent that shtatement!" Mushin mumbled.

"Sorry? What was that? You represent it?" Inuyasha said jokingly.

"Not funny…," the monk trailed off and went back to sleep.

Expecting this, Inuyasha dumped a bucket of cold water on the inebriated old man.

"WHOA!" Mushin shouted, "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Good, 'cuz I need a favor. Can you marry Kagome Higurashi and me today?" Inuyasha asked.

Now sobered up enough to understand what the hanyou was asking, Mushin shook his head disapprovingly.

"Strange, because just yesterday you were head-over-heels for Kikyo," he said slyly.

"Kikyo? Oh, yeah, Kikyo…," Inuyasha said as if he vaguely remembered the name much less the girl.

"Do you realize the danger you're putting yourself and Kagome in by getting married? In my eyes, it's suicide."

"I was dead before I met Kagome, she brought me to life! I've never felt this way before. Being without her, it's like being denied oxygen," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, cut the gushy, romantic crap! It's giving me a headache!" exclaimed the monk, rubbing his bald head.

"No, I think that's just the _sake_. So, will you do it?"

Mushin thought for a minute. Then, he grinned and nodded.

"Maybe this is the thing that'll unite your families," he muttered.

"Thank you so much, Mushin! I owe you a million!" Inuyasha exclaimed and they shook hands.

"You bet your furry, doggie ass, you do!" Mushin said and Inuyasha ran off.

_I pray that this union is the very thing that will bring those families together. If not, then they are past all hope._

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Miroku and Shippo were waiting in the square. It was eight thirty and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Shippo was on his cell, checking messages and texting someone.

"Damn it, where is Yash?" Miroku grumbled.

"Why are you so cranky, Roky?" Shippo asked as he closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Don't call me Roky, Shippo. It's weird. Anyway, I hate it when Inuyasha keeps us waiting. And with all these Higurashis around, it makes me antsy," said Miroku.

He peered over at Shippo's cell, which he had taken out again.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Miroku asked.

"I got a text from Naraku. It's a challenge."

"A challenge? Ooh, sounds like fun!" the rebellious young musician said.

"C'mon, Miroku. Don't take the challenge, he's really good. He might kill you!" the kitsune fox protested.

"So? Remember, I can do some pretty good ass-kickin' myself," Miroku said.

"Hey, here comes Inuyasha!" Shippo interrupted.

He waved to the approaching figure. Miroku ran up to Inuyasha and jumped on his back.

"Where've you been, man? You ditched us at the party last night!" he demanded.

"I had something I needed to do," Inuyasha mumbled, "Would you mind getting off me?"

Miroku got off his back and opened his mouth to give him a verbal bashing. He had prepared this speech hours ago. Then, a large white cat with two tails flew through the air and landed before them. Sango, Kagome's friend and maid, got off the cat carrying a huge white boomerang. Miroku gaped.

"Whoa, girlfriend is hot!" he said pervertedly.

Sango's eyes turned to flames and the boomerang came down on Miroku's head with a gong. A vein pulsed in her temple.

"Jeez, I had no idea Miroku's head made such a deep sound!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Probably because it's hollow," added Inuyasha.

Sango then turned to the hanyou.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Inuyasha answered.

She grabbed him by the collar of his black T-shirt and dragged him behind her back to the demon cat.

"You are coming with me," she said.

"She's probably going to do something weird to him," muttered Shippo.

"Yeah, something perverted," Miroku agreed.

Sango turned on the two of them and bolts of lightning shot from her eyes.

One hit Miroku in the butt and Shippo took off faster than a cheetah. Inuyasha's sweat dropped. Then she turned to him.

"And who, may I ask, was that idiot back there?" she demanded.

"You just said it, he's an idiot," Inuyasha said knowingly.

Sango dragged him into a Starbucks and ordered a double espresso.

"So that's how she can do the lightning thingy," he mumbled to himself.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing."

They got their drinks and sat down in a secluded corner of the shop.

"So, let's get down to business. Miss Kagome sends regards and she wants to know where to meet this afternoon," Sango said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Um, tell her to come to Mushin's temple at four," Inuyasha answered.

"Now, I need you to tell me something. Promise not to break Kagome's heart. Please, she is a very delicate girl and she has been hurt too many times in the past," Sango entreated.

"I would never even dream of hurting Kagome! I love her too much!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Sango nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. I'll give her the message. But you know, Kouga's in town and he is very wealthy. The mistress might betroth Kagome to him, so you better watch out."

Inuyasha started to growl deep within his chest. Sango grinned and patted his head affectionately.

"Don't you worry, Inuyasha. I won't allow Kagome to fall for that wolf-demon."

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Kagome paced her yellow room. She glared at the clock contemptuously. Where was Sango? It was noon already!

"Where the heck is she?! Has she died or something?!" she grumbled as she paced and paced.

Yukiko watched her and almost seemed to say, "Please stop pacing. You're putting a rut in the floor."

Suddenly, the door creaked open and Kagome stopped walking. She ran to Sango, who had just entered.

"So?" Kagome said eagerly.

Sango sat down on the bed. She waved down the crazy teenager.

"Chill, let me catch my breath! Next time, you manage your own schedule, all this running around is exhausting!" Sango said.

"Sango, you are riding a giant demonic cat, for crying out loud. It can't be that bad," Kagome said flatly.

"Whatever, just gonna let you know, your lover boy ain't very special." Kagome started to twitch. "But, he is cute, I'll give you that. He said that he'd never even dream of hurting you, he loves you too much. And then he said…where is your mother?"

Kagome deflated like a birthday balloon.

"'And then he said where is your mother'?! What kind of a reply is that?!" Kagome wailed.

"No no no! He didn't say that! I was just wondering because I have to talk to her! No, he really said to meet at Mushin's temple at four."

"Oh, thank you so much, Sango! You're the best friend a girl could ever have!" Kagome said and she flung herself at the older woman.

The two women hugged and then Sang left for Lady Higurashis room. Kagome turned to the little white dove in her silver cage.

"Did you hear that, Yukiko? I'm getting married this afternoon!" the girl squealed.

Yukiko trilled happily at seeing her mistress dance around the room, light as a feather and happy as a songbird. Four o'clock would come very slowly.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Inuyasha stood next to Mushin in jeans and a red T-shirt. He was anxious.

_Had Kagome gotten his message? _

**Of course she did, Sango's reliable. **

_But, what if she doesn't come?_

**She'll be here, she loves me, right?**

_But, what if-_

**Okay, me, stop playing Devil's Advocate with me! She will be here!**

Inuyasha shook himself to clear all negative thoughts from his mind.

"Hey, dog-boy, your blushing bride is here," Mushin said.

Inuyasha looked up. Kagome and Sango were walking towards them. Kagome was in jeans and a white, off-the-shoulder peasant blouse. White flowers were woven into her dark hair.

"Wow," Inuyasha whispered, "you look amazing."

Kagome blushed lightly and smiled.

"Come on! Let's get this party started!" Mushin exclaimed.

They grasped each other's hands and turned to the monk. The sunlight played on the petals of the cherry blossoms and filtered down on the couple. They were in love. Nothing that happened around them mattered. But neither of them could foresee the tragedy that was about to occur.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Miroku and Shippo were sitting on the huge fountain in the middle of the bustling plaza. Miroku was strumming on his indigo electric guitar. This instrument had gotten him out of the suburbs and into the best music school in Japan.

"C'mon, Miroku. Let's go home, I'm beat. Besides, this heat gives people hot heads and that's not very good, especially since Naraku's coming right for us. And he look pissed," Shippo said.

"Oh really? That's just great; now I can kick his evil ass," said Miroku.

He removed his guitar and pulled out his gold staff with rings around the top. It jangled and the sun glinted off its shiny body. It was a monk's staff and Miroku was amazed that it didn't reject him in a second what with all the sins he'd committed. Naraku walked up to the pair with a smirk on his pale face.

"I'm looking for a half-demon named Inuyasha. Have either of you fine gentlemen seen him lately?" the Higurashi hissed.

"What if we have?" replied Miroku, holding up his staff. "Do you seriously think we'd tell you?"

Shippo touched Miroku's shoulder.

"Miroku, don't do this. If Sergeant Kaede hears about this there'll be hell to pay," he muttered.

"Yeah, so? I'm not about to move just because someone tells me to," Miroku growled.

Suddenly, Naraku twitched. He lifted his arm and pointed to an approaching figure.

"Well, looky, looky. If it isn't the stinking half-breed now," said Naraku.

Inuyasha had picked up on the violent auras in the air and he walked toward them cautiously.

"You're going to pay, Inuyasha! You will wish that you had never wronged the house of Higurashi!" swore Naraku.

"What did I do to you, Naraku?" asked Inuyasha.

What the hell was this psycho talking about?

Naraku strutted up to Inuyasha; behind his back, his hand was changing into a sharp, sword-like weapon.

"You humiliated me!" he shouted.

He slashed Inuyasha across the chest. He stumbled back, taken by surprise. Naraku slashed again, this time going for Inuyasha's stomach. The hanyou pulled back but grimaced as the very tip of the appendage sliced his skin. He fell down panting. Naraku chuckled evilly.

"Now, that's more like it. This is where a half-breed like you is supposed to be. On the ground, begging for his pathetic life!"

He kicked Inuyasha hard in the stomach and he crumpled onto the ground. Naraku raised his weapon high above his head, readying for the final blow. He was going to kill Inuyasha without a second thought.

Suddenly, with a glint and a jangle, Miroku blocked Naraku with his staff.

"Wrong move, boy," Naraku snarled and he plunged his arm into Miroku's stomach.

"No!" screamed Inuyasha.

Miroku stopped. He touched the gaping hole in his stomach and looked down at his bloodied hand. He dropped his staff.

"Oh my God, Miroku! You're hurt!" Shippo shouted.

Miroku laughed weakly.

"It's just a scratch!" he replied and he fell down. "It's…it's just a scratch."

Shippo held his friend up. His eyes were filled with tears.

"Why did you stop him? You're going to die!" Inuyasha said, fighting back tears with all his willpower.

"I wasn't about to let him getcha, Yash," Miroku rasped.

He was losing a lot of blood. He coughed and the red liquid dripped from his mouth. Then suddenly, he spoke a bit louder.

"Curse your houses! They have killed me," he groaned.

And then his black eyes turned gray and his final breath escaped his bloodied lips. Miroku was gone.

Shippo cried openly, tears streaming down his cheeks. For Inuyasha, the fact that his best friend was dead hit him like a ton of concrete. He didn't cry. Then, he stood up and smirked. Naraku did a double take. How could he still be standing?! Then he saw the eyes.

They were blood red, jagged purple stripes tore across his cheeks, his fangs were now ivory daggers, and his claws ended in razor sharp points.

"Ready to join Miroku?" Inuyasha asked in a rough voice.

"Say hello to him for me, would you?" Naraku taunted.

"Tell him yourself!" Inuyasha snarled and he tore through Naraku's throat.

Almost instantly, Inuyasha changed back to his normal form. He looked down at the bleeding corpse of Naraku and ran at top speed to Mushin's temple where he collapsed in pain at the feet of the monk.

_Miroku, you have been avenged_, he thought and he slipped into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey all my wonderful reviewers! I absolutely love you guys! Sorry it has taken me a while to update. I have school (evil), homework (even more evil), and other stuff. This is my first fanfic, so I'm still kinda weird about the whole posting thing (me technological caveman). Well, here it is!_**

**_I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs I put in my stories. (But, I really wish I did, damn it!)_**

Chapter Four Love Me Forever

Sergeant Kaede stood in the square, her eye appraising the crime scene with an experienced manner. She turned to the weeping family members of the victims; Miroku Rosinaka and Naraku Higurashi. Lady Higurashi stood by stiffly, silent tears coursing down her cheeks, as her nephew was wheeled away on a gurney; a white sheet covered the bloody mess. Kaede knelt beside her cousin and closed his blank, unseeing eyes. This shouldn't have happened. If the families got into another brawl, a price would have to be paid, and not in monetary figures. She stood and turned to a teenage boy sitting in a cruiser.

"Shippo?" she said softly.

The red-haired boy looked up with red rings around his brown eyes. He was apparently very torn-up about the death of his friend. She knelt before him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Can ye tell me what happened?" she said gently.

Shippo sniffed and began his account.

"Miroku and I were hanging out, waiting for Inuyasha. Then Naraku came up to us and he started yelling at us; he was saying that he wanted to see Inuyasha. Miroku took it as a challenge. Then, Inuyasha came up to us and Naraku started hurting him. He was about to kill Inuyasha when Miroku stepped in and- and…"

Shippo's eyes began to water and the tears came. He wiped them away furiously and took a deep breath.

"And then, Naraku stabbed Miroku and Inuyasha went youkai and he killed Naraku. I swear to you, what I'm saying is the whole truth.

Suddenly, Lady Higurashi broke from her husband's embrace and slapped Shippo across the face with as much force as she could muster. Shippo looked up in surprise and touched his throbbing cheek. Lord Higurashi was appalled. His wife was usually a very peaceful woman, but this…

"That _shiseigi _Inuyasha killed Naraku! Kill Inuyasha! He doesn't deserve to live!" she shrieked as she struggled against her husband.

Lord Takahashi turned to Kaede.

"Please, Sergeant! Not Inuyasha! He was Miroku's friend; the law would've executed Naraku for Miroku's death anyway! Please don't kill my son!" he pleaded.

Kaede looked back at her fallen cousin. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. Then she turned to the Takahashis.

"If Inuyasha sets foot in this city again, we will be forced to kill him. Do not forget, Takahashi, I too have lost family to this feud," she murmured.

Lady Izayoi clutched her husband as despairing sobs wracked her body.

"I will be deaf to pleading and excuses," Kaede said bitterly and turned and walked away from the feuding families.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Kagome lay on her bed, watching the sunlight stream through the gossamer curtains. She looked at the simple silver ring on her left finger. She smiled and closed her eyes. Suddenly, Sango burst through the door. Kagome sat up and grinned. Sango looked worried. Kagome's smile faded; when Sango looks worried, something is _really_ not good.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"He's gone, he's killed, he's dead," she whispered hoarsely.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hands.

"Is it Inuyasha? Please tell me it isn't Inuyasha," Kagome begged.

"I saw it, there was blood everywhere," she murmured.

Kagome fell to her knees, tears trickling from her brown eyes.

"_Nani_?Oh God, no. It can't be true! He can't be dead!" she sobbed.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Naraku is dead," Sango mumbled.

"Are Inuyasha and Naraku both dead?" Kagome gasped.

"Naraku is dead and Inuyasha has been banished," came the answer.

"Why?"

"Inuyasha murdered your cousin, honey," Sango said.

Kagome stared blankly ahead, tears coursing down her pale cheeks. She didn't want to believe it, she couldn't believe it. She felt a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"A plague on Inuyasha. He promised me that he wouldn't hurt you and now he's cut you deeper than any knife," Sango muttered.

Kagome pulled away from Sango's embrace and glared at her.

"How dare you talk about Inuyasha like that?" she hissed.

"He killed your cousin!" Sango exclaimed.

"He's still my husband!" Kagome shouted.

The two women glared at each other. Then Sango's eyes softened and she sighed.

"He will be killed if he ever sets another foot in Tokyo," she whispered.

Kagome covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Sango rubbed her back soothingly.

"Listen, sweetie, Inuyasha will be here tonight. I'll find him. He's with Father Mushin," she said gently.

Kagome looked over at her friend and smiled weakly. She hugged Sango fiercely. It was going to be better.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Inuyasha felt heavy and dull. He opened his eyes and blinked blearily. He tried to sit up, but a sharp burst of pain from his side forced him back onto the mattress. If that didn't wake him up, he didn't know what would. His ears picked up footsteps approaching and he turned his head as Mushin lumbered into the small room where Inuyasha lay.

"How're you feeling, kid?" he asked.

"Like crap," Inuyasha answered, slowly sitting up.

They were silent as Mushin changed Inuyasha's bandages.

"So, what's the verdict?" Inuyasha asked.

"Banished," he said quietly.

"NO!" Inuyasha shouted and another stab of pain shot through his body.

"Calm down, boy! You'll open your wounds and after I just finished sewing them up!"

Inuyasha thumped back on the mattress.

"I should've healed by now," he mumbled.

"Naraku's body was filled with poisonous crap. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that he poisoned you. I got most of it out, but these will take longer to heal."

Inuyasha turned his head to face Mushin.

"Are you sure that it's exile? Could you have misheard the verdict?" he pleaded.

"No, boy. If you ever return to Tokyo, they will kill you," Mushin answered.

Inuyasha closed his eyes against unexplained tears.

"Kagome…" he moaned quietly.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha pushed himself up off the mattress. He stood, leaning on a wall for support. His legs felt very weak at the moment.Suddenly, there was a knock on the sliding paper door. Mushin whirled around and pushed Inuyasha away.

"Hide! Someone's here!" he hissed.

Inuyasha flattened himself into a corner.

"Who's there?" Mushin demanded.

"I'm Sango, Kagome's friend," called a woman's voice.

Mushin slid the door open and Inuyasha came out of his hiding place.

"I can smell Kagome's tears all over you. Is she alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's crying for you and her cousin. There is no stop to it. You have to come with me. She needs you, Inuyasha," Sango said.

Inuyasha turned to Mushin.

"Go. But you have to be out of Tokyo by dawn, or you will die. Go to Kyoto, I will send you messages with a plan," Mushin told him.

Inuyasha threw on a short-sleeved, button up shirt. He didn't even bother to button it up. He turned to go when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Here, take this. Kagome told me to give it to you," Sango said, holding out a silver ring.

"Good luck, Inuyasha. Be safe," Mushin said and he hugged the young man.

With that, Inuyasha slipped out the door and into the rain.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Lord Higurashi, Lady Higurashi, and Kouga sat in Lord Higurashi's office.

"She was very attached to Naraku," Lord Higurashi explained.

"I see. It's probably a bad time to propose," Kouga said.

Lord Higurashi nodded.

"Yaiko?"

"Yes, dear?" answered Lady Higurashi.

"What's today?"

"Tuesday."

"Tell Kagome that on Thursday she will marry this charming young man," Lord Higurashi said.

"Yes, Kaeto," she answered demurely.

"What do you say to this, Kouga?"

"I wish that Thursday were tomorrow!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Good."

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Kagome listened to the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof as she waited for Inuyasha. Her sketchbook was open in front of her and she had sketched Inuyasha's face. The window was open so that he could just come in. She looked over at Yukiko who sat on the gooseneck lamp on Kagome's desk. She trilled and tweeted and twittered and sang as she tried to lighten Kagome's mood. Soon, Kagome heard a thump out on the balcony and Inuyasha, dripping and soaking wet, came into her room. She sighed in relief, closed her sketchbook, got up and walked over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh my God, are you okay? You scared me so badly! I thought you were gone!" she whispered as she hugged him tighter.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I scared you," he murmured into her hair. She smelled so good, like vanilla and orange blossom and…tears?

Kagome had started to cry. Now, Inuyasha hated it when girls cried, especially if it was _his_ girl who was crying. He stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort into her ear. Soon, her crying quieted and the scent of those salty tears left the air. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"You are okay, right?" she whispered again, touching his face.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he answered, but his body gave him away as he winced.

Kagome looked worried.

"What did he do to you?" she asked, pulling back to examine him.

"Sliced me up a bit here and there, but otherwise, not much damage."

Kagome helped as he eased himself out of the shirt.

"Lie down," she ordered.

He obeyed without a word. She appraised his injuries with the silent precision of a trained medic. She briefly ran into the bathroom and returned with some alcohol, fresh bandages, and a jar of green ointment. Inuyasha growled at the sight of the medicine; he really hated disinfectants, they stung. She carefully unwrapped his bandages and dabbed alcohol onto the cuts. He covered his face as the chemical smell burned his sensitive nose.

"Shhh, it's almost done. Oh, this might sting a bit," Kagome soothed.

She smeared some of the green ointment onto his wounds. Inuyasha whimpered and clenched his fists, uttering a low but steady stream of curses. Kagome quickly rewrapped his wounds with fresh bandages and straightened up.

"All done. The green stuff is going to help in the healing process," she said.

"Wow, so you're beautiful, you can sing, and now you're a medic?! I married the right girl," he muttered.

Kagome blushed a light pink. Inuyasha grinned and swiftly pulled her down onto the bed next to him. She giggled, latched onto his neck, and put her forehead against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stared deep into her eyes.

"I love you so much, Kagome. I'd never be able to live without you," he whispered.

"And yet, for most of your life, you had no idea I even existed," she answered in a hushed voice.

"I must have been dead before now."

"Well, aren't you the eloquent thespian," she giggled.

"Loving you makes me…whatever you said I was," he said with a sly smile.

Kagome smiled in return and kissed him very gently.

"I love you too," she whispered.

He returned her kiss and held her closer to him. Kagome closed her eyes and let his touch wash over her.

Yukiko suddenly flew off the lamp and landed on the floor in front of the door to keep watch. She would not allow anyone to interfere with her mistress's happiness. Not anyone.

**_So there's chapter four! Ain't they cute? PLEASE REVIEW! I beg of you! Anyway, you're probably here because my dear friend, Artsysmiles, sent you here. Well, thanks for listening to her and if Artsysmiles is reading this right now: YOU ROCK, GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anywho, I'm done. I'll try to update soon: )_**

**This is Artsysmiles. Yes. I know this is not my story, but I was the one who updated for Sakura ten'nyo. Please review. If not, I will hunt you down because I am crazy. Ask anyone who knows me and they will tell you that I am crazy. PLease review, this is her first story! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi guys! Here's chapter five. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review! Your feedback makes me happy. Prepare yourselves for a lot o' drama._**

**_I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs I put in my stories. (But I'm still working on getting Inuyasha!) ; )_**

* * *

Chapter Five A Way Out

Inuyasha opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. He looked down at the small, warm figure he was holding to his chest. Kagome. He smiled and disengaged himself from her arms. She stirred slightly then went back to sleep. He brushed a lock of her dark hair away from her face and kissed her soft lips. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled on his jeans.

Behind him, Kagome woke up and gazed at Inuyasha's muscled back. Pulling the blankets around her petite frame, she reached out and touched his arm. Inuyasha turned and smiled at her.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Hey. Ugh, come on, it can't be morning already! It's not fair!" she whined, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Yeah, I know," he said, reaching for his shirt.

Kagome lay back on the pillows and sighed deeply. Inuyasha gazed at her lovingly. She noticed his stare.

"What?" she asked.

"You're just…so beautiful," he whispered and he leaned closer to her, breathing in her wonderful, gentle scent.

Kagome reached up and touched his cheek with her hand. His eyes closed at her touch and for a moment he felt as light as air.

"Do you have to go?" asked the same sweet, innocent voice.

Inuyasha stopped to gaze into her deep chocolate brown eyes. Tossing his forgotten shirt aside, he gathered her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"The hell with Kaede's law! I don't care if they put me to death, or torture me! I'm staying because Kagome wants me to!" he said, kissing her neck and shoulders.

Kagome knotted her fingers in his hair and returned his kiss. Then suddenly, she looked out the window. Morning was breaking over the city, birds were chirping and she could see the sun rise red over the trees.

"Inuyasha! You have to go! It's morning, if you don't go, you'll be killed!" she pulled his head up to look her in the eye.

"Do you hear what I'm saying? It is morning!" she pushed his body off her and grabbed an oversized T- shirt off her dresser.

Quickly putting it on, she ran around her bed and picked up her pajama shorts which she pulled on hastily. Looking at Inuyasha lying sleepily on the bed, she shook him roughly.

"Get up! I am not about to let you stay and get yourself killed, so move your ass or so help me, I will move it for you!" she hissed as she forced him to sit up.

Groaning, he allowed her to pull his shirt on for him. His wounds had healed completely by now, save for a small twinge of pain here and there. Kagome yanked him to his feet and put her hands on either side of his face, turning his head to face her.

"You have to get out of Tokyo! It's getting later and later and you are getting closer and closer to dying!" she said in a low voice.

"And the later it gets, the harder it is to let you go," Inuyasha whispered and he captured her with a passionate kiss.

Kagome held onto him as if her very life depended on it. She knew that he had to leave, but she didn't want to let him go. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Yukiko, who had stood guard all night, chirped in agitation as she was awakened from a very pleasant dream regarding lots of birdseed. Startled for a moment, Kagome released her hold on Inuyasha and went to open the door.

"Kagome, it's me. Honey, he has to leave now. Your mother is on her way up," said Sango's hushed voice.

Closing the door, Kagome leaned against the wall and sighed. Then she turned and Inuyasha had started out the door to the balcony. She hurried after him.

"I have to hear from you every day, alright?" she said hurriedly.

"Here," Inuyasha whispered, slipping a bracelet onto her hand. "So I'll be near you always."

It was a beautiful piece of jewelry. Two clear crystals decorated the center of the silver wire, between silver and iridescent beads. Kagome looked at it in wonder.

"It's beautiful," she murmured.

She pulled the silver ring off her finger and put it on the silver chain on which sat her birthstone, an opal bird in flight. She unfastened the tiny clasp and reached behind Inuyasha's neck where she refastened it. She removed her arms from his neck and he reached down to look at the charms on the necklace.

"So I'll be near you always," she whispered.

He smiled. He turned to leap down from the balcony when Kagome caught his arm. He looked back and saw her dark eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

He gathered her into his arms and stroked her hair.

"Of course you will. They're going to have to do a lot more than banish me to keep me away from you," he answered softly.

Kagome laughed breathlessly and he leaned down and kissed her gently. Then, he turned and jumped off the balcony. She watched as he sailed down into the foliage and all of a sudden, she felt faint. She gasped as a terrifying picture painted itself before her very eyes. Inuyasha heard her barely audible intake of breath and popped his head out of the leaves.

"You okay, Kagome?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy for a minute."

In truth, she was not fine. In fact, she was downright terrified. She had just seen a most frightening vision of Inuyasha. Dead at the bottom of a tomb. But she wasn't about to let him know that.

Nodding, he dropped his head and disappeared. She saw his head once more and heard three distinct words.

"I love you."

The tears came, trickling down Kagome's face. She returned to her room and lay down on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Just then, her mother came in.

"Kagome honey, please stop crying. I know I miss him, too," she said, patting her daughter comfortingly on the back.

Of course, Lady Higurashi and Kagome were sad for two very different reasons. Just then, she noticed a bracelet on Kagome's wrist that she had never seen before.

"That's a lovely bracelet, my dear. Where did you get it?" she asked, picking up Kagome's hand to examine it more closely.

"Naraku gave it to me before he passed. I thought it would make things a bit easier, knowing that a part of him is here with me," the teenager lied through tears, though part of it was true.

"Well we'll get the Takahashis back for this, I can assure you. This isn't the last they'll be hearing from us!" she exclaimed. "And, you know what? Your father has made a sudden happy day for you!"

"Well, that would be nice. What's going on?" Kagome hiccupped.

"Tomorrow morning, at Kami's Temple, you will be married to Kouga! Isn't it wonderful?"

Kagome sat up and stared at her mother.

"And by Kami's Temple, AND KAMI TOO! I. WILL. NOT. MARRY. HIM!" Kagome screamed.

Sango rushed to her side and stroked her hair, trying to calm the girl.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetie. Don't cry," she cooed.

"NO! NO!" Kagome shrieked.

Lady Higurashi turned on her heel and left her weeping daughter. Sometimes, that girl was absolutely hopeless! She encountered her husband at the bottom of the stairs. She waited politely for her husband to finish saying goodbye to his future son-in-law. Kouga nodded in a very gentleman-like fashion and left.

"Yaiko, have you told Kagome the wonderful news?" Lord Higurashi asked as he waved again to Kouga's retreating figure.

"Yes, dear. But, she won't listen to me! She just keeps crying and screaming! I don't know what to do!" she said.

Her husband's face hardened like a slab of granite. Then, the granite cracked into a smile. But it did not touch his fierce black eyes.

"Let me see her, my dear. I will knock some sense into her thick skull, if I have to pound it in with a gavel!" he shouted.

He stormed up the stairs.

"Is she not thankful that we have arranged such a young man to be her husband? Let me see her!" he exclaimed furiously.

He threw open the door to Kagome's bedroom. His daughter cowered at the headboard of her bed. He seized her by the wrist and twisted it. Kagome yelped in pain.

"Father, please! Don't make me marry him! I'm begging you!" Kagome sobbed.

"YOU WILL GET YOURSELF TO THAT TEMPLE TOMORROW OR I WILL DRAG YOU THERE MYSELF!" Lord Higurashi roared.

He threw her to the floor. She looked up at him, tears pouring down her pale cheeks. Sango stood in front of her, shielding her from her father's wrath.

"My lord, she is not to blame! You dropped this on her too soon! She barely even knows the man! She too young; she needs more time to heal from losing Naraku!" she said over the din, fighting to make herself heard.

"Well, thank you, my lady Wisdom!" he shouted.

"Now you," he said to Kagome, "you will marry Kouga and that is that! If not, to HELL with you, and never call me father again!"

"Kaeto! Stop this!" Lady Higurashi said, holding his arm.

Lord Higurashi lashed out and smacked her in the face, sending her to the ground. Then he turned back to Kagome.

"Now you listen to me. You will marry Kouga or I will disinherit you! Do not make me do that!" he barked and he turned and stormed out the door.

Kagome crawled to her mother's side.

"Please, Mom, don't make me do this. Postpone this wedding for a month, or a week, just not tomorrow!" she begged.

Suddenly, Lady Higurashi pulled her arm out of Kagome's grasp.

"Don't talk to me, for I won't hear it," she murmured.

Getting up, she stumbled out of the room, leaving her daughter behind. Kagome turned her tear-stained face to Sango.

"Oh, Sango! Isn't there some way to stop this madness? Do you have any words of joy? Or some comfort?" she sobbed.

Sango held the younger girl as she wept and stroked her hair.

"I know you'll hate me for this, but I think it may be best to marry Kouga."

Kagome looked up at her friend, confusion in her dark eyes.

"He's a lovely gentleman, and just think of it this way. Inuyasha is banished and here you are, of no use to him. I think you'll be much happier in this second match," she said, getting up to make her bed.

"Are you speaking from your heart?" Kagome asked.

Sango paused.

"And from my soul," she whispered.

Kagome looked out the window. Then she turned back to Sango.

"Go tell my mother that I have left. I'm going to see Father Mushin and confess my sins and be absolved," she said.

"That's wise, honey," Sango said, reaching up to touch her cheek.

"Just go," Kagome whispered, pulling away.

Hurt, Sango backed out and closed the door behind her.

_She's wasting away, losing her mind out of love for that demon boy_, she thought.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

"I don't know what's wrong, Father Mushin," Kouga said.

They walked out of Mushin's cell, Mushin twisted his moustache.

"I see what you mean, Kouga. Weeping uncontrollably, never leaving her room, not even coming down to say hello; the girl sounds depressed," Mushin grumbled.

"That's what I think, Father. She was very attached to her cousin," Kouga said knowingly.

"Look! Here comes Kagome!" said Mushin.

Kagome knelt before the monk then stood again.

"Father, can I talk to you? Or should I come back later?" she asked.

Mushin took in her appearance. She wore dark wash skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and a white long-sleeved shirt with a _kanji_ at the bottom that meant peace. Her eyes were ringed with red; she had been crying. Her face was unmade-up. She was apparently under a lot of stress or in a lot of emotional pain.

"No, I'm free. I hate to be rude, Kouga, but I have to talk to her alone," he said.

"Of course," he replied then he turned to the girl. "Kagome, tomorrow you and I will be married. Till then, my sweet, and keep this kiss."

Then he leaned in to kiss her lips, but she turned her head so he just got her cheek. Oh no, sonny boy! You are moving way too fast! Then he turned and left. Kagome ran behind Mushin and into his cell, where she collapsed onto the floor in a sobbing heap.

"Oh God, help me!" she cried.

She turned to Mushin with the look of a madwoman.

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop this marriage?" she begged, pulling on his robes.

Mushin looked around frantically, searching for a way to help the poor girl. Then, he saw it. A small vial filled with indigo liquid stood on the rough oak table. He grabbed it in his pudgy hand and held it up to the light. Kagome followed his every move with her bloodshot eyes.

"Go home. Tell your parents that you will marry Kouga. Then, as soon as it strikes midnight, drink this opiate and you'll fall into a deep sleep. No pulse, no heartbeat, no breath, you'll look dead. You'll stay like that for twenty-four hours. In the meantime, I'll send a message to Kyoto telling Inuyasha of our plan. He'll come back and we'll take you to Kyoto where you'll be safe. Can you do that?" he asked.

Kagome nodded vigorously.

"Don't talk to me about fear! I'll do anything to get out of this," she breathed.

He pressed the bottle into her outstretched hands and smiled reassuringly. Immeasurable thanks was etched into every corner of Kagome's face as she ran out the door, her little ray of hope in her clenched fist.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Lord Higurashi sat in his lavish study, looking over papers concerning tomorrow's wedding. Opening the door just a crack, Kagome edged into the room and stood before the large desk.

"Hello, my wild-hearted daughter. Do you know what to do, now that you are free of your sins?" he asked, never looking up from his work.

Kagome knelt beside his chair and bowed her head in contrition.

"I apologize, Father. Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me? Losing Naraku hurt a lot and I was distraught. I'll do whatever you say," she murmured respectfully.

Lord Higurashi's hard face broke into a smile. He lifted her up by her shoulders and hugged her.

"I love you very much, you make me a proud father," he beamed.

But she did not return his embrace, or his 'love'.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

"I'm going to bed now, Sango. You should get some rest, too. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," said Kagome at ten that night.

"Alright, sweetie. Sleep well," Sango said and she kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye, only heaven knows when we will see each other again," Kagome murmured.

Sango turned, confused by her words. Then, she grinned and shook her head.

"Goodnight, Kagome," she said.

As soon as the door closed, Kagome went into the bathroom and took a shower, enjoying the steaming hot water pounding on her tense shoulders. She got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She combed her long, wet hair and braided it. She slipped into a white cotton nightgown, very simple, no decoration at all, just a white nightgown.

She walked into her bedroom and looked at Yukiko who sat obediently in her cage. She opened the door to the cage and lifted the bird out of her golden prison. She threw open the doors to the balcony and walked out. She looked down at the bird on her finger.

"You're free now, Yukiko. You can go!" Kagome whispered.

Yukiko stared up at her mistress mournfully. She hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and nibbled on her ear. The girl giggled and kissed the top of Yukiko's little white head. Then, Yukiko spread her snowy wings and flew into the dark night. A lone tear ran down Kagome's pale cheek.

_One day, I'll fly away…_

She sang the familiar verse quietly. It meant so much now. She quickly wiped the tear away and walked back into her room, closing the doors behind her. She climbed under her covers and stared at the digital clock on her bedside table. Eleven fifty-nine. Kagome sat up and reached under her pillow. She pulled out the small bottle and uncorked it.

"Here's to us, Inuyasha," she whispered.

Then, she poured the contents of the bottle into her mouth. Before she swallowed, she stuffed the bottle under her mattress. Then, she swallowed.

Fire coursed through her veins, followed by a numbing iciness. She clutched her throat as the potion claimed her breath and slowly, very slowly, her heartbeat stopped. Her eyes went blank and her eyelids closed. She fell back on the pillows; the potion had done its job well. The clock struck midnight.

And so, Kagome Higurashi 'died'.

* * *

**_Well, there you go. REVIEW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I'm done. : ) Stay tuned for chapter six of Vanilla and Orange Blossom!_**

**Hello again! It's Artsysmiles! And no, I am not in anyway a co-author. I'm just halping my biffle sakura ten'nyo update. And a biffle is another word for BFF. And I must say that I am dissapointed in your lack of reviews. You people won't review this beastly story, yet you have enough time to review my wacko (yet still beast) story. I am begging you: Please Review! Or I will find you.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is chapter six! Sniff, I can't believe it's almost over. Second-to-last chapter, I get all emotional… Okay, I'm done. Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the songs I put in my stories (I have Sesshomaru though. Feral chibis attack. I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Ow, feral chibis hurt me :( ah well, here ya go!)**_

Chapter Six Final Curtain

Thursday morning dawned over Tokyo. Sango opened the door and walked in. She threw open the filmy curtains blocking the sunlight over the balcony doors. The light caressed Kagome Higurashi, asleep in her bed.

"Kagome, honey, it's Thursday. It's morning, and you're getting married today," Sango said brightly.

Kagome didn't stir.

"Kagome, it's time to wake up!" Sango tried again.

Again, Kagome was motionless.

"Honey wake up!"

Sango shook her shoulder and recoiled at the touch. Kagome's skin was like ice. Frightened, she checked for a pulse. Not a single heartbeat could be heard.

Sango ran out of the room screaming.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! MY LORD, MY LADY, COME QUICKLY! IT'S KAGOME!" she shrieked.

"What is it?!" shouted Lord Higurashi.

"Look!" Sango exclaimed, covering her eyes and pointing a shaking finger through the door.

Lord and Lady Higurashi ran into the room.

"NOOOOOO! Kagome!" screamed Lady Higurashi.

Lord Higurashi fell to his knees in despair. Lady Higurashi was beside herself, tears poured down her face in buckets.

"My baby! Kagome, baby, wake up! Wake up! Please! Oh God, no! Not my Kagome! My sweet, darling Kagome! My only child!" wailed Lady Higurashi, clutching her daughter's body to her chest, her tears falling like rain during a thunderstorm.

"Call Kaede!" shouted Lord Higurashi.

Sango ran to the nearest phone and dialed 911. After a hurried and wail-ridden conversation with the operator, she hung up.

"They're on their way," she choked out hoarsely.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

"What did this, Sergeant? What killed my little girl?" Lord Higurashi asked.

The Tokyo Police Department was all over Kagome's room, inspecting, snapping photos of the body, sweeping for fingerprints. The family had been joined by Kouga. He seemed very distraught over Kagome's death. Hell, everyone was distraught over Kagome's death. Lord Higurashi was talking to Kaede.

"We want to rule out murder as quickly as possible. Did she seem depressed yesterday?" Kaede rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"She was very sad yesterday, but that was because she just lost her cousin. She seemed much happier after she went to confession," recalled Lord Higurashi.

"Mm, then suicide is also ruled out. My guess: aneurism. No signs of struggle, weapons, poison, or anything on the body. Just died in her sleep. Or maybe, it was of a broken heart. I really can't be sure until we do an autopsy," she said wearily. She had been woken much too early for her liking.

"No," said Lady Higurashi. She was sitting in Kagome's desk chair, a TPD jacket wrapped around her bony shoulders.

"Beg pardon, ma'am?" said Kaede.

"I don't want you touching my baby girl," she mumbled hoarsely.

"As ye wish, madam," Kaede answered. "Let's get her out of here, boys."

The police put Kagome's body on a gurney and covered her with a white sheet. Lady Higurashi hiccupped as the body was wheeled out of sight.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

The entire Higurashi family and Kouga had congregated in Kami's Temple. Mushin said the service. As Kagome was laid on the altar, white flowers strewn around her, he couldn't help but smile. It was working perfectly. Remembering the act, he wiped the grin off his fat face and replaced it with a serious mask. He had sent a message to Inuyasha that morning. The body would lie in state for two days.

She looked beautiful. Her dark hair was loose around her shoulders. She wore a simple white silk dress with a fitted bodice and a knee-length skirt. Inuyasha's bracelet glittered on her left wrist.

She looked so peaceful, as if she was just sleeping; which, in truth, she was. Lady Higurashi even refused to allow Kagome to be embalmed. Good thing, because it would've killed Kagome.

Mushin blessed the body and called Lord and Lady Higurashi up to say final good-byes. Lady Higurashi got down on her knees beside her daughter and whispered something into her ear, tears streaming down her cheeks. She kissed her forehead and slipped a bouquet of white flowers into Kagome's folded hands. Lord Higurashi stood by stiffly during this. Then, they turned and walked out of the temple, followed by mourners.

What the Higurashis didn't know was that Sukai, Inuyasha's servant and friend, was at the funeral. Inuyasha had confided in Sukai that he was marrying Kagome, so when Sukai saw Kagome's dead body lying on the altar, he immediately sped off to tell his master.** (I didn't want to use Myoga b/c he's too old, but I'll put him in soon.) **Unfortunately, he did not know about the plan between Mushin and Kagome. Their perfect plan was shattered.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Inuyasha sat on an old stone wall in the forest city of Kyoto. It had once been a beautiful majestic city, but after the capital had been moved to Tokyo, Kyoto had been lost and forgotten. It was a wasteland.

Inuyasha just sat there, reading poetry. He had taken to doing that since his banishment, he found that it was very soothing and it reminded him of Kagome. Often, he'd spend the entire afternoon just imagining what their life was going to be like when he returned. His demon ears heard leaves crunch underfoot and his sensitive nose picked up a familiar scent, that of his human servant, Sukai.

He leaped off the wall and ran to meet his friend.

"Sukai! Hey man, what's going on? How's Kagome, because if she's well, everything's right in the world," said Inuyasha, clapping the young man on the shoulder.

Sukai laughed breathlessly.

"You've been reading poetry, haven't you?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"It's a way to pass the time. So how is Kagome?" he pressed.

Sukai backed away slowly, shaking his head. A mournful look crossed his face.

"What's the matter? You look like someone's just died," Inuyasha joked.

"Someone has," whispered the youth.

"My mom? My dad? Shippo? Who died, Sukai? Tell me!" Inuyasha demanded, grabbing Sukai by the shoulders.

Tears streamed down Sukai's cheeks as he spoke.

"It's Kagome, sir," he whispered.

Inuyasha let go and looked at the boy.

"Is this some kind of joke? Come on, tell me, who died?"

"It's no joke, sir. Kagome is dead. She died this morning. No one knows what happened. They said she had an aneurism, so she wasn't in any pain when she passed. I'm so sorry, sir. Please forgive me," he said.

Inuyasha was in shock.

"Sir?" Sukai asked, touching his shoulder.

Inuyasha jerked his hand away. She couldn't be gone, she just couldn't. Inuyasha fell to his knees, tears falling from his amber eyes. A terrible cry tore through Inuyasha's body. He sobbed openly, looking up to the sky. He had lost her, he was never going to see her again; she was gone. His cries ripped through the forest city like a violent wind storm. He soon quieted his sobs and wiped his eyes. He stood and looked over at Sukai.

"I'll lie with her tonight. If I can't live with her, then I'll die to join her," he whispered hoarsely.

"Master Inuyasha, you can't!" cried Sukai.

"Don't try to stop me, Sukai. My mind is made up."

With that, he turned and ran at top speed through the forest and out onto the plains. He ran to a small house by the dirt road and pounded on the door.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'! Keep yer freakin' shirt on!" called a nasally voice.

A short, fat old man opened the door.

"Whaddaya want?" he asked rudely.

Inuyasha shoved some money under his nose.

"I want a poison that can kill in under five minutes, money is no object," he said.

The man scratched his double chin thoughtfully.

"Now, see, I'm tryin' to remember if I've got somethin' like that. Maybe somethin' to jog my memry," he said expectantly.

Inuyasha threw more money on the table.

"It's gittin' a bit clearer, now," he said.

Inuyasha grabbed him by his fat throat.

"Now, Mukotsu," he growled dangerously.

"Well, whaddaya know! I jest remembered where I put that stuff. But it's illegal. Fine young gentleman like you shouldn't be dealin' with th' likes of me," Mukotsu wheezed.

"I don't care. I want that poison now, Mukotsu. Or would you prefer that I rip your fat throat out?"

Mukotsu whimpered.

"I thought that would be the case," Inuyasha said, letting go.

Mukotsu reached behind a picture of him and a few other men and pulled out a small, glass vial.

"This stuff, it'll kill even th' strongest demons in three minutes tops. First th' lungs, then th' blood, and last, th' heart. But I'll warn yuz, I won't be held responsible fer any damage, ya understand me?" he muttered, handing Inuyasha the vial.

"Don't worry, no one will ever hear a thing from me," Inuyasha mumbled, taking the vial and leaving.

"Bin good doin' business with ya," Mukotsu grumbled and he lumbered back to bed.

Inuyasha ran like the wind to Tokyo.

_Kagome, I'll lie with you tonight_.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Mushin sat meditating in the woods. Suddenly, Friar Myoga, his fellow monk, hurried into the clearing **(Here's Myoga!). **He bowed frantically and began a steady stream of indecipherable information.

"Myoga, slow down! I can't understand a thing you're saying!" Mushin said.

Myoga took a deep breath and talked very slowly.

"Father Mushin, I have failed in the task you have assigned me. I went to give Inuyasha your message, but he was gone!" cried the agitated flea.

Mushin's beady eyes got very wide and he rubbed his head slowly.

"Oh no, this is all wrong! Someone must have gotten to him before you did!" he muttered.

"Forgive me, Father! Please don't squish me!" begged Myoga.

"Oh for crying out loud, flea! I'm not going to squish you! But I will if you keep it up! I've got to get to Kagome's body before he does and explain everything before he does anything stupid," the old man muttered.

He got up and hurried through the woods.

_Damn, I hope I'm not too late._

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Kouga laid some white flowers around Kagome's altar. He knelt before it and said a prayer. Then he looked up and stroked Kagome's cheek.

"You would've been mine today. But Fate chose to separate us. I've always loved you, my dear Kagome," he whispered.

Suddenly, he heard a door slide open and the wooden floors creak. Someone had broken into the temple! They were coming to disrupt Kagome's peaceful rest. Kouga hid in the shadows in the far corner of the room. A lone figure was illuminated in the open doorway. Inuyasha. That stupid dog-boy was going to keep Kagome from lying peacefully. He hated that guy.

Inuyasha crept into the room and walked up to the altar where Kagome laid. He didn't even smell Kouga. He was too upset. He pulled the white bouquet out of her folded hands and threw them distastefully to the floor. He didn't even notice Kouga creeping up behind him, sword raised.

"Get out of here, you stinking half-breed. You've hurt her enough already. This time I'll kill you," he hissed angrily.

"Don't get me angry, Kouga. I don't want to hurt you. Get out of here," Inuyasha muttered.

"Never," Kouga growled.

"Big mistake," Inuyasha roared.

Kouga tackled him and they grappled on the floor. He punched Inuyasha very hard in the stomach and Inuyasha returned with clawing at his throat. Kouga was about to overpower him, when Inuyasha's demon blood overcame his human blood and his youkai form burst out. Roaring like a wild animal, he reached his razor sharp claws into Kouga's chest and tore out his heart.

Kouga stopped in wide-eyed shock. His eyes turned milky white and he fell. He was dead before he hit the floor. Inuyasha threw the still-beating organ to the ground and reverted back to his half-demon form. The blood on his claws disappeared and he looked down at the demon he had just killed. Saying a silent prayer, he carried the body (and its heart) to an open casket. He laid it in the wooden box and shut the lid on Kouga's face forever.

Inuyasha then looked over at the girl lying on the altar. Kagome. His love. He walked slowly up to her and looked down at her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Carefully, tenderly, he picked her up off the altar and knelt on the floor with her in his arms.

"Kagome," he whispered, choking back tears.

Then he broke inside.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted, as if he was trying to call her back from heaven.

He held her body very close to his and rocked her like a parent rocks his sleeping child. He picked up her left hand and pressed it to his cheek. It felt so cold against his skin. Inuyasha brushed a strand of her dark hair away from her face.

"Why did you have to leave me? You were the only one I ever really cared about in this whole, stinking world, Kagome. You brought me back to life. I wish I could return the favor," he murmured, wiping away tears.

He pulled Kagome's necklace out of his shirt and unclasped the tiny hook. Taking the silver ring from the chain, he slid it onto her finger and closed the necklace around her pale neck. He kissed her and breathed in her sweet scent, vanilla and orange blossoms. Inuyasha stood and returned her to her deathbed. Then he pulled out the vial of poison from his pocket and uncorked it.

"Here's to us, Kagome," he whispered and he downed the liquid.

Inuyasha recoiled at the bitter drink. He suddenly shuddered; he could feel the poison working, first the lungs. He could barely breathe. Then, the blood; the life-giving substance in his veins seemed to freeze. Last, the heart. His chest was hurting so badly that he could barely stand. He staggered to Kagome's side.

"I'll love you forever, Kagome," he coughed.

With all the control he could manage, he kissed her one last time and fell to the floor. His vision was starting to fade and his limbs felt like lead. Suddenly, a wave of peace fell over him.

_So this is what death feels like,_ he thought.

Then, he closed his eyes and whispered something so faintly that even the most acute demon ears wouldn't be able to hear it.

Kagome.

And so, Inuyasha Takahashi died at his sweet Kagome's side, done in by love.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Mushin came to the temple and he ran in quickly.

_I've just had the most terrible premonition. Something has gone fatally wrong._

He opened the doors to the room where Kagome laid and walked in. He held his flashlight aloft and a terrible sight met his eyes.

Blood was everywhere and a trail leading to the coffin on the far side of the room. He opened the lid and drew away.

Kouga's bloody form laid there, his heart at his side. He must have angered Inuyasha's youkai side. Then he looked over to Kagome and saw Inuyasha's body lying very still. He must have committed suicide to join Kagome in heaven. He didn't get the message after all.

Mushin covered his face with his hands. How could this have happened? The plan was seemingly flawless. Then, he heard a noise. He looked up.

Kagome's hand rose to meet her face. She was waking up. Mushin was frantic. He couldn't let her wake up to find her dead husband. It was not something one should wake up to. He quickly went to the other side of the altar to help her off the stone slab.

Her brown eyes opened.

"Father Mushin, where is Inuyasha? Is he here?" she asked slowly, forming the words carefully.

"He's waiting for you, let's go find him, honey," he lied, helping her off the altar and to her feet.

She staggered a little bit, her legs weak from lack of use.

"Where is my Inuyasha? I want to see him," she said.

Then she saw him.

She looked confused. Not wanting her to see any more, Mushin grabbed her hand and tried to pull her away.

"Come on, Kagome. I know a temple where you can live, no one will ever find you," he said.

She yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"No, I won't go. I won't leave him," she whispered, never taking her eyes off the body.

Mushin ran out the door. Kagome was alone in the world now. Everyone thought she was dead. Her last hope had just run out the door. And the one man she ever truly loved was dead at her feet.

She turned him over. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him, trying to wake him up.

"Inuyasha, wake up! It's me, it's Kagome! I'm alive!" she said.

But he would not answer her. She put her head on his chest and listened for a heartbeat. None could be heard. She looked at his right hand, clenched into a fist around something. She pried open his hand and pulled out the glass vial.

_You killed yourself with poison?_

She put it too her lips, trying to get a last drop so that she could join him. When she realized that none was left, she looked down at the vial.

"And you left none to help me after?" she whispered, hurling the tube across the room, where it shattered against the hard floor.

Then she had a thought.

_There might be some left in you._

She kissed him very gently. She pulled back; he had been very thorough in his suicide.

Kagome burst into tears, her head against his chest. She was all alone. She held his body like it was her only lifeline. She stayed that way for a while; she didn't know exactly how long, she was in too much pain. She looked around, searching for a way to dispatch herself. Then her hand fell on something. She looked down to see what she had found. The Tetsusaiga.

She pulled it from its sheath at Inuyasha's hip and knelt up. She pointed the tip at her chest. The rusted blade felt cold and unfriendly against her skin.

Then, one thing ran through her mind. The final verse of her favorite song.

_Today's the day when dreaming ends…_

She sang this last verse softly.

Then, she plunged the sword into her already broken heart. She closed her eyes and fell. Her head fell under Inuyasha's chin, her right hand on his powerful chest. Her last words hung in the air, as a requiem of herself and her lost love.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

The Higurashi and Takahashi stood hand-in-hand in the Tokyo Cemetery. Sergeant Kaede stood before them, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Ye see what has come of your hate? The two things dearest to ye taken by love for one another. All are punished," she said.

Then her face changed.

"ALL ARE PUNISHED!" she shouted, her voice echoing over the grave stones.

They were both gone, love's arrow the arrow that spelled their untimely doom.

Their bodies were lowered into the hole in the ground. As the grave soil covered their faces, set in quiet repose, a breeze swept through the crowd carrying a gentle scent. Vanilla and orange blossom.

Jeez, I gave myself the heebie-jeebies! I never knew I had it in me! Anyway, please review! I'll get chapter seven out as soon as humanly possible.

Thank you all!

sakura ten'nyo


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter! Waaaah! I can't believe it's over! Anyway, here is the final installment of Vanilla and Orange Blossom.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs I put in my stories. I did not come up with Inuyasha (but, hell, I wish I did!) and the songs in here are songs that I like, but do not own.

Chapter 7 Finis

"The families reconciled, brothers torn apart by the feud became family once more. Enemies and friends slain were mourned by all. A centuries old quarrel came to end because of the selfless love shown by Inuyasha and Kagome. I have heard this story many times in my career, and every time I hear it, I keep wishing that the plan had worked. It would have saved us all so much grief."

"But in a way," said Rin, "if the plan had worked, the families would still be fighting. Isn't that right, Commander?"

Kaede paused for a moment.

"Ye may be right, Rin," she said.

"Well, then, I'll put this file back where I found it," said Rin.

She walked out the door. Kaede watched her go. Her last words to the two families ran through her head.

"All are punished," she whispered.

Then she stood and turned to the window. Parting the blinds very briefly, she looked down at the square below. A statue stood tall and proud at its center. It depicted a young couple holding hands. There was a plaque at the base. Kaede knew exactly what it said.

_A glooming peace this morning with it brings,_

_The sun for sorrow will not show his head._

_Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;_

_Some shall be pardoned, and some punished;_

_For never was a story of more woe_

_Than this of Kagome and her Inuyasha._

That's it! Please review! Just click on that little purplish button down at the bottom, okay? It's really very simple, so review, darn it! I want to thank my BFF Artsysmiles for being my inspiration and poster while I was writing, thank you to William Shakespeare who first came up with Romeo and Juliet, thank you to Rumiko Takahashi for creating Inuyasha, in other words, THANK YOU ALL! I could not have done it without you guys! Look for my next fanfiction called Akai Konahikiki. It is a Naruto fic and it is based on the movie Moulin Rouge. It is going to be very good, so look for it! Bye!

sakura ten'nyo


End file.
